The Patrick Show (2034)
The Patrick Show 'is Slendernyan's spinoff of ''SpongeBob (2022), his reboot of SpongeBob SquarePants ''that aired in the ''Reboot Universe. It springs off of a backdoor pilot in SpongeBob ''about Patrick starting his own show. This show is a meta in-universe TV show hosted by Patrick. Rather than 25 episodes per season like ''SpongeBob, The Patrick Show ''only had 10 episodes per season. Development Cartoon Network wanted a new show to succeed, but not overcome, ''SpongeBob when it ended in 2034, so they created a backdoor pilot episode in SpongeBob named after this show itself. It was only 10 episodes so its season finale could tie in with the series finale of SpongeBob. The show was more successful than expected, however, and it was renewed for a second season. It retained Alex Hirsch as showrunner, but it featured Peter Browngardt as its only executive producer. Stephen Hillenburg didn't want to be involved, as he believed SpongeBob should be its own single product, but he still wanted to be involved with SpongeBob's finale, so he stayed on for that show. Alex Hirsch picked Peter Browngardt himself because he thought his humor would work for Patrick. Production Production team Alex wanted to do something drastically different from what he, Stephen, and Ben Bocquelet did with SpongeBob. He specifically wanted a meta, in-universe TV show to give more background to the base show, and also to provide a more varietal sense of humor to the universe, as Squid vs Squid (2029) ''retained the same humor as ''SpongeBob and he wanted to do something new. However, when it was revealed that SpongeBob would be ending at the same time this show would start airing, the background was put on the backburner and the humor was brought to the forefront. While this show is in continuity with SpongeBob and retains a solid grounding, it doesn't rely on continuity to strive, unlike SpongeBob. Airing The show premiered on January 20th, 2034. Each episode is 22 minutes, and they tell three short stories: One parody of something in pop culture, one original story, and one interview with a different Bikini Bottomite every episode. Each segment is about 7.3 minutes long. A new episode normally airs every week, and every season has 10 episodes. In its first season, when it was airing alongside SpongeBob, it aired one day after that week's SpongeBob episode, and it usually tied into that episode somehow. While the first season was a big success, the second was disappointing, so the third was the last to air on TV. There was one more shorter season online. The show went on for four seasons with 45 episodes. Writing A lot of writers from SpongeBob came on board, but generally, this show attracted a different sort of writer, such as Steve Little, Ryan Ridley, and Dan Harmon. Music All music was reused from SpongeBob. Animation The same people that animated SpongeBob animated this show, because Alex Hirsch wanted the universe to be consistent graphically. Voice Actors Every character in the show was a character in SpongeBob, and all voice actors were retained. Episodes Season 1 The first season aired alongside SpongeBob, airing one day after SpongeBob in the same timeslot starting with the fourth episode onward. It started on January 20th, 2034, and ended on March 24th, 2034. 1. Not the Pilot (January 20th, 2034) Parody: Silence of the Jellyfish (Silence of the Lambs) Skit: Squidward's Mustache Interview: Arnold 2. Secrets of the Multiverse (January 27th, 2034) Parody: Water Trek (Star Trek) Skit: Patrick Learns About the Multiverse Interview: Old Man Jenkins 3. A Day in the Life of Earl (February 3rd, 2034) Parody: Indiana Earl (Indiana Jones) Skit: Beauty and the Yeast Interview: Earl 4. The Suit Stealer (February 10th, 2034) Parody: Relatively Calm Gentlemen (Mad Men) Skit: Who Stole Sandy's Suit? Interview: Sandy NOTE: This episode is entirely in black and white, just like its counterpart SpongeBob episode. 5. The Appetizer (February 17th, 2034) Parody: The Appetizer Who Ate Everything (The Blob That Ate Everyone) Skit: Kiss the Cook Interview: Mr. Krabs 6. Heroes United (February 24th, 2034) Parody: Patrick-Man Begins (Batman) Skit: Unmasking Man-Ray Interview: Mermaid Man 7. Squidward the FRAUD (March 3rd, 2034) Parody: Keeping Up with Tentacles (Keeping Up with the Kardashians) Skit: Bikini Bottom Funhouse Tour Interview: Squidward 8. Snowstorm Report (March 10th, 2034) Parody: The IT (The Thing) Skit: Hunting the Yeti Interview: Yeti 9. A Day at Goo Lagoon (March 17th, 2034) Parody: Saturday the 14th (Friday the 13th) Skit: Patrick's Epic Cannonball Interview: Larry 10. Afterthought (March 24th, 2034) Parody: 2034 (2001) Skit: Awards Ceremony Interview: SpongeBob Season 2 The first season turned out to be more successful than expected, so it was renewed for a second season a month after the finale. It started on February 4th, 2035, and ended on April 8th, 2035. 1. Aftermath (February 4th, 2035) Parody: The Spongebrarian (The Librarian) Skit: Ice Cream with SpongeBob Interview: Billy 2. Re-election Month (February 11th, 2035) Parody: Moby Pearl (Moby Dick) Skit: Election LIVE Interview: Mayor Arnold 3. Bikini Bottom Prison (February 18th, 2035) Parody: The Sharkshank Redemption (The Shawkshark Redemption) Skit: Investigating the Escape Cell Interview: Man-Ray 4. Night Terrors (February 25th, 2035) Parody: Are You Afraid of the Dark? Skit: Ghosthunters Interview: Angie 5. Drag Racers of Bikini Bottom (March 4th, 2035) Parody: The Slow and the Tedious (The Fast and the Furious) Skit: How NOT to Drive Interview: Mrs. Puff 6. Riddle Me This! (March 11th, 2035) Parody: The Unknowing (The Knowing) Skit: Mermaid Man vs the Cluester Interview: New Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 7. The Krusty Tour (March 18th, 2035) Parody: Krusty Chef (Master Chef) Skit: Tour of the Krusty Krab Interview: Angie 8. Jellyfish Fields (March 25th, 2035) Parody: The Jellyfish Effect (The Butterfly Effect) Skit: Jellyfishing with SpongeBob and Patrick Interview: SpongeBob 9. Terrance Gone Soft (April 1st, 2035) Parody: Gums (Jaws) Skit: Rock Bottom Book Club Interview: Terrance 10. Algae Infestation (April 8th, 2035) Parody: Dr. Plankton (Dr. No) Skit: Whale of a Mess Interview: Plankton Season 3 Now that the show was a success, a third season started production during the second and released the same year. However, season 2's ratings unexpectedly dropped substantially, so this was the last season to air on TV. It had the regular ten episodes plus an additional out-of-season Christmas special. It started on September 2nd, 2035, and ended on October 31st, 2035. The Christmas special aired on December 25th, 2035. Some people consider this season to be the second half of season 2. 1. Boating Squid (September 2nd, 2035) Parody: Day Driver (Knight Rider) Skit: Driving with Squidward Interview: Squidward 2. Patrick-Man Returns (September 9th, 2035) Parody: Patrick-Man Returns (Superman/Batman) Skit: IJLSA United Interview: Patrick-Man 3. Behind the Scenes (September 16th, 2035) ''(30 MINUTE SPECIAL)'' SPECIAL: Behind the Scenes with Patrick Star Interview: Patrick 4. Patrick's Movie Lover's Spectacular (September 23rd, 2035) Parody: The Patrix (The Matrix) Skit: The Bobfather Interview: Tom Kenny 5. Cephalopod Lodge II (September 30th, 2035) Parody: R for Revenge (V for Vendetta) Skit: Uncovering the Cephalopod Lodge Interview: Squilliam 6. Slow Day (October 7th, 2035) Parody: Snail Bud (Air Bud) Skit: A Day of Gary Interview: Gary 7. Extra Ideas the Producers Had (October 14th, 2035) Parody: Whisper (Scream) Skit: Squid Spies Interview: Flatts 8. Patrick Undercover (October 21st, 2035) Parody: Seafall (Skyfall) Skit: Krusty Kover Interview: Gary 9. Apocalypse TOMORROW! (October 28th, 2035) Parody: Decimator (Terminator) Skit: History of the Apocalypse Interview: Plankton 10. Halloween (October 31st, 2035) ''(30 MINUTE HOLIDAY SPECIAL)'' Parody: I Know what You'll Do Next Summer (I Know what You Did Last Summer) Skit: Dress-Up Interview: Blue NOTE: This episode is not part of the regular airing schedule due to it being a holiday special S. Christmas in Bikini Bottom (December 25th, 2035) ''(30 MINUTE HOLIDAY SPECIAL)'' SPECIAL: Christmas Celebration NOTE: This episode is not part of the regular airing schedule due to it being a holiday special Season 4 The last season aired online due to season 3's commercial flop. It was only half as long as a regular season, but it retained the 22 minute airtime. It had 5 episodes with an extra lost episode special. It was presented in a player that looked like a TV, and many jokes were made about being cancelled and put on the internet. The show aired biweekly, with a one-week hiatus between the second-final and final episodes. It aired almost a full year later due to the studio not knowing what to do with the show. 1. Internet Pilot (September 30th, 3036) ''(30 MINUTE SPECIAL)'' Parody: Defriended (Unfriended) Skit: Terrors of the Internet Interview: Karen 2. On TV Again (October 14th, 2036) Parody: Days Of Our Lies (Days Of Our Lives) Skit: ihackedthistvstation.jpg Interview: Evil Internet Business Man NOTE: This episode is the only one of the six in season 4 to premiere on TV. 3. Cashie (October 28th, 2036) Parody: Him (Her) Skit: Krabs<3Cashie Interview: Cashie 4. Valentine's Day in November (November 11th, 2036) ''(30 MINUTE HOLIDAY SPECIAL)'' Parody: The Fault in Our Skyflowers (The Fault in Our Stars) Skit: How To Get a Boyfriend Interview: Tommy 5. CANCELLED! (December 2nd, 2036) ''(30 MINUTE FINALE SPECIAL)' SPECIAL: The Big Bad Finale S. The Lost Episode (The Meta Episode) (June 6th, 2037) Parody: Patrick StarPants (SpongeBob) Skit: The Pilot Revisited Interview: Patrick Category:Spin-Offs Category:Reboot Universe Category:Slendernyan Category:Reboot Category:Reboots